Hawk Attack
Hawk Attack is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends which introduces the nice and mean Hawkeye. Roles Starring *Hawkeye Featuring *Hippy *Pierce *Toothy *Fungus *Lifty *Shifty Appearances *Generic Hawks Plot Hawkeye flies with two suitcases held by her feathers. She flies away from Hawktown as her friends wave goodbye. She comes across Happy Tree Town, and sets her bags down. Hippy comes by and welcomes her. Hawkeye sees him a good friend and hugs him with her wing. Hippy hugs her too. Hawkeye flies away to her hotel. Later, in the apartment, Hawkeye has unpacked and is sitting on the couch watching TV. Next door in the hotel is Lifty and Shifty, who are trying to enter contests by sending a bunch of letters to get money. Another door to the right is Pierce, who is practicing with his punching bag. Back at Hawkeye's room, Hawkeye is in her bathing suit to go to the pool. She walks out, along with Pierce, who is going to the pool also so he can bully some of the people having fun. At the pool, Hawkeye has fun, and Toothy greets him. Suddenly, Pierce pulls Toothy down and pins him down with a stick, causing the small area of water around him to turn red. Toothy drowns and dies. Hawkeye flips-out and attacks Pierce, starting by poking his eye gruesomely with her feathers. Pierce screams in pain and is suddenly in front of the water slide, and he is hit by Fungus and a hole appears in his back, causing his spine to start flowing out, and Pierce pushes it back in. Later, Lifty and Shifty come up to the pool with lots of money from winning a bunch of contests. When the blood of Pierce flows up to them, they panic and fall on the chairs. The coushins go wide down and go flying up and slicing them. Fungus has fun in the water, while Pierce has been getting more and more pain. Hawkeye flies up and claws him. Pierce is screaming pain, and suddenly Hawkeye pulls his head off. Fungus makes the water smell, causing the smell to get on Hawkeye when she dips back in the pool. Hawkeye looks madly at a sheepish Fungus. Moral "Attack the ones you love!" Deaths *Toothy drowns. *Lifty and Shifty are sliced by chair coushins. *Pierce's head is pulled off. *It is confirmed that Fungus was killed by Hawkeye after the episode. Injuries *Toothy is pinned down to the bottom of the water by a stick. *Pierce is poked in the eye by Hawkeye. *Pierce is given a hole in the back when Fungus comes down the water slide and hits him, causing his spine to start flowing out. *Pierce is clawed by Hawkeye. *Fungus was most likely attacked in many ways before his death, judging by what happened to Pierce. Trivia *This is Hawkeye's debut. *This is Pierce's most painful death to date. *This is one of the few times a character is given many tortorus injuries before their death. *This episode is referenced in Rude Feud when Pierce remembers how Hawkeye kills him in this episode and decides not to mess with her again. He even tries to warn Jerky about what happens to those that pick on Hawkeye. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 11 episodes